


Minulost se vrací

by ellannor



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New Member of Team
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellannor/pseuds/ellannor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na noční směnu nastupuje nová posila a Grissom ji zná. Odkud? A jaká tajemství z minulosti se s jejím příchodem vynoří na povrch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Nová tvář

"Grissome, potřebuju s tebou mluvit."

Gil se otočil a podíval na Ecklieho. Směna právě začínala a on mířil do své kanceláře. Byl trochu otrávený. Zatím neměli žádný případ, a to znamenalo, že se bude muset věnovat papírování. A teď ještě Ecklie!

"Co potřebuješ, Conrade?" zeptal se a podařilo se mu tvářit docela mile.

"Pojď do mé kanceláře."

Obrátil oči v sloup, ale následoval ho.

"O co jde?" zajímal se cestou.

"Rozhodl jsem se, že potřebujete posilu."

"Cože?" Grissom se zastavil v půlce chodby.

"Nestíháte. A tohle není téma k diskuzi," dodal, když viděl, že se Grissom chystá protestovat, "jen ti to oznamuju."

"Děláš si ze mě legraci?" zavrčel Gil a sám žasl nad tím, jak snadno ho tenhle chlap dokáže vytočit.

"Ne," odsekl, "a teď laskavě pojď, rád bych ti představil tvoji novou podřízenou."

"Co? Ty už si někoho sehnal a říkáš mi to až teď?"

"Bylo to dost narychlo," hájil se Ecklie a pokračoval v cestě. Grissom chtě nechtě musel za ním.

"Tohle je..."

"Elizabeth?" přerušil ho šéf noční směny užasle.

Překvapeně civěl na mladou, asi pětadvacetiletou ženu. Byla vysoká asi jako on a její útlou postavu zdůrazňoval dobře padnoucí černý kalhotový kostýmek s červenou halenkou. Dlouhé kudrnaté vlasy, rudé jako zapadající slunce, měla vyčesané do vysokého culíku. Modré oči na něj hleděly ttrochu nejistě.

"Ahoj," opatrně se usmála, on však její gesto neopětoval.

"Vy se znáte?" žasl Ecklie. Tohle vážně nečekal.

"Počkej venku", požádal Gil svou novou podřízenou.

Nervózně se na něj podívala, ale poslechla a zavřela za sebou dveře. Opřela se o stěnu a roztržitě si pohrávala s pramínkem vlasů. Nevšímal si těch několika lidí, kteří se tam objevili a zvědavě si ji prohlíželi. Zcela se pohroužila do svých myšlenek. Konečně, asi po dvaceti minutách, se dveře opět otevřely a vyšel z nich Grissom.

"Zůstávám?" zeptala se s obavami, protože z jeho tváře se nedalo vůbec nic vyčíst.

Přikývl a jí se ulevilo. Věděla ale, že ještě nemá vyhráno.

"Zlobíš se na mě?"

"Ne," lehce se usmál, "ale mohla jsi mi to říct. Vypadal jsem před Eckliem jako idiot."

"Bála jsem se, že bys mi to zakázal."

Jeho úsměv se rozšířil: "K čemu by to bylo? Stejně by sis dělala, co bys chtěla."

Ještě chvíli si ji prohlížel, a pak k ní natáhl ruku. Bez zaváhání mu vklouzla do náruče.

"Jsem rád, že jsi tady," zašeptal a políbil ji do vlasů.

"Já taky."

Po chvíli od sebe ustoupili.

"Pojď, představím tě ostatním."

Dovedl ji do zasedací místnosti, kde se shromáždil zbytek týmu. Čekali, až je zavolají, ale protože se zatím nic nedělo, jen posedávali, pili kávu (tu Gregovu samozřejmě), dopisovali hlášení a povídali si.

"Nový případ?" ožil Nick, který si jejich šéfa všiml jako první.

"Ne," zchladil Gil jeho nadšení, "něco mnohem důležitějšího."

Rázem se na něj upřela pozornost všech v místnosti.

"Tak co se děje?" vyslovila Catherine otázku, která všechny pálila na jazyku.

Ustoupil stranou a nechal projít Elizabeth. Nechápavě na ni zírali. Nutno dodat, že mužská část se značným zájmem.

"Tohle je Elizabeth Jamesnová," odmlčel se a očividně se jejich zmatkem bavil, "vaše nová kolegyně."


	2. 2. Neschováš se

Zírali na ni s otevřenými ústy. Pak ale počáteční šok pominul, začalo představování a nabídky tykání se jen hrnuly.Greg byl samozřejmě první.

Grissom se vzdálil do své kanceláře. O Liz se nebál, věděl, že rychle zapadne. Teď zbývalo vyřešit, jak ostatním říct o jejich vztahu. Nemohl před ně přece jen tak nastoupit a říct... A proč vlastně ne? Nebylo na tom nic špatného. Pousmál se a chtěl se postit do papírování spojeného s Liziným nástupem, Když vešla Catherine.

"Proč jsi nám nic neřekl?"

"Sám jsem se to dozvěděl až před chvílí," hájil se.

"Ecklie ti nic neřekl?"

"Ne," zabručel a bylo vidět, že ho to štve.

"Bude na tuhle práci stačit?"

"Určitě," přikývl a překvapil ji absolutní jistotou, která mu zazněla v hlase.

Jen tázavě nadzvedla obočí.

"Vadí mi, že mi to Ecklie neřekl, ale proti tomu, koho vybral, nemohu nic namítat. Ona patří k nejlepším."

"Snad se nepleteš," pokrčila rameny a nechala ho o samotě.

Byla překvapená tím, jak ji bránil. Spíš čekala, že kvůli způsobu jejího přijetí bude silně nepřátelský. Očividně se spletla, ale příliš ji to netrápilo. Vždyť, kdo se vyzná v Grissomovi?

Do zasedačky vešla ve chvíli, kdy Greg říkal: "Takže, Lizie..."

"Jen Liz," opravila ho.

"Promiň, nechtěl jsem..."

"To nic," mile se usmála, "ale chtěla bych vás poprosit, aby jste mi tak neříkali."

Přikývli a za chvíli už rozhovor plynule pokračoval. No vlastně spíš výslech. Snažili se z Liz vytáhnout nějaké informace. Odpovídala celkem ochotně, takže se dozvěděli, že jí je dvacet osm, narodila se a vyrostla v L. A., vystudovala UCLA a má titul bakaláře z biologie a chemie.

"Jak jsi se vlastně dostala ke kriminálce?" položila Sara obvyklou otázku.

"No, můj..."

"Lizie, můžeš na chvíli?" přerušil ji Grissom.

Všichni čekali, že ho opraví, ale ona se jen usmála.

"Jistě," přikývla a následovala ho do kanceláře.

Celou dobu je provázeli užaslé pohledy jejich kolegů, a tak viděli, že když procházeli dveřmi, položil jí ruku na záda.Nevěřícné výrazy jejich tváří byly skutečně komické.

"Tak co?" zeptal se Grissom, když se posadili.

"Máš skvělý tým," usmála se, "bude se mi tu líbit."

Opětoval její úsměv, pak ale změnil téma: "Měli bychom jim to říct."

"To jo, ale jak a kdy?"

"Tak je pozveme na snídani," navrhl.

"Chceš jim to jen tak oznámit?"

"A proč ne?"

"No...já..."

"Ty se za mě stydíš?"

"Samozřejmě, že ne," ohradila se dotčeně.

"Takže jsme domluveni?"

"Ale mluvit budeš ty?"

Ušklíbl se: "Jak jinak."

Pak už se věnovali pracovním záležitostem. Vysvětli jí co a jak, nechal jí podepsat hromadu papírů a neodpustil si ani pár pouček.

"Co malá prohlídka?" navrhl.

Okamžitě souhlasila, a tak ji postupně provedl celou laboratoří a představil celé její osazenstvo.Vcházeli opět do zasedačky, když mu zazvonil mobil.

"Grissom...Ano...Kde?...Dobře...Co?... Jo, jasně," bez rozloučení zavěsil.

"Máme práci," oznámil a bylo vidět, že se všem ulevilo. Už se vážně nudili.

"Warricku, ty s Gregem a Sarou pojedete na Strip. V jedné zapadlé restauraci mají tři mrtvé.Vega vám řekne víc," dodal a napsal jim přesnou adresu.

"No a na nás čeká Brass v Hendersonu," oznámil zbytku týmu, "za deset minut na parkovišti."

Obrátil se k odchodu a kývnutím vyzval Liz, aby ho následovala.

Ostatní tam ještě okamžik zůstali a pozorovali odcházející dvojici. Hlavně Grissoma. Nešlo přehlédnout, že v její přítomnosti ožíval a nešetřil úsměvy. Což u něj bylo něco naprosto neobvyklého. Nebyla tu ani dvě hodiny a povedlo se jí dokonale ho pobláznit.

Grissom se po pár krocích zastavil a ohlédl se zpět.

"Čekáte na nějaké znamení?" zeptal se s nadzvednutým obočím.

Rychle se zvedli a vydali se za svou prací.

S Liz v patách se vrátil do své kanceláře.

"Nemám čas, abych ti sháněl nové vybavení, takže se zatím budeš muset spokojit s mojí náhradní sadou."

"A co zbraň?"

"Něco se tu určitě najde."

Ze stolu si vzal klíče vedl ji do šatny. Cestou se ještě stavili u Bobyho, kde si prozatím půjčila jednu Berettu devítku. V šatně jí dal Grissom svojí vestu. Sundala si sako a bez zaváhání si ji oblékla. Uložil její sako do své skříňky a zamířili na parkoviště. Celou cestu se o něčem bavili a smáli se.

Catherine s Nickem už na ně čekali.

"Změnila sis jméno?" usmál se Nick.

Tázaná se podívala na svého nového nadřízeného a oba se usmáli nějakému soukromému vtipu.

Grissom svým kolegům sdělil adresu a rozjeli se na místo činu. Catherine s Nickem, Liz s Gilem.

"Vidělas to?" zeptal se Nick své kolegyně. Seděl za volantem služebního tahoe, které následovalo auto jejich šéfa.

"Jo," zabručela.

"Určitě je to ten samý chlap jako včera? Takového jsem ho ještě neviděl."

"Já nevím," pokrčila blondýna rameny, "nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že něco takového zažiju. On snad vůbec nepřemýšlí! Vždyť je skoro o polovinu mladší než on!"

Tohle bylo to, co ji skutečně štvalo.Myslela si, že má dost soudnosti, aby si nezačínal s tak mladou ženou a teď tohle.

Nick pokrčil rameny. Tohle ho netrápilo. Liz byla, jak řekl Greg, vážně kus.Zbytek cesty proběhl v tichu a za patnáct minut zastavili právě ve chvíli, kdy osazenstvo druhého auta vystupovalo.

Grissom přešel ke kufru a podal Liz svůj záložní kufřík.Tou dobou už k nim došel Brass.

"Ahoj Gile," pozdravil, ale nespustil pohled z mladé rusovlásky.

"Jime, tohle je naše nová posila, Elizabeth Jamesnová," představil ji.

"Jim Brass," potřásli si rukama.

"Tak co pro nás máš?"

"Čtyři mrtví. Matka, otec a dva chlapci. Je to hodně ošklivý."

"Kdo byl uvnitř?"

"Jen jeden policista. Ničeho se nedotkl."

Grissom spokojeně přikývl.

"Nejdřív se koukneme, jak to vypadá uvnitř a pak uvidíme, co dál," oznámil svému týmu.

Vstoupili do domu a jako první spatřili čtyři těla. Ležela přímo na proti dveřím. Rodičům mohlo být kolem pětatřiceti, staršího chlapce odhadovali na osm nebo devět, tomu mladšímu nemohlo být víc než pět. Brass měl pravdu, bylo to ošklivé. Všichni čtyři byli celí od krve, na tělech stopy hlubokých řezných ran. Na první pohled bylo jasná, že ten, kdo to udělal, byl skutečně chladnokrevný.

"Začneme nahoře, tihle nám neutečou."

Opatrně, aby nepoškodili nějaké důkazy, prošli halou a vystoupali do prvního patra. Liz byla vepředu, a když uviděla zdi dlouhé chodby, zbledla a ztuhla.

"Co je?" zeptala se Cath, ale pak i oni uviděli nápis na zdi. Byl psán krví, ale mnohem děsivější byl jeho obsah.

 

**Chyběl jsem ti, Liz?**

 

 


End file.
